While attempts to grow hair date back approximately 5,000 years to ancient Engyptian formulas, and while in developed countries, approximately 50-100 million persons suffer from cosmetic hair loss, there has been relatively little significant the growth of hair. For instance, selected "hair growth" preparations which have been proposed include compositions of vitamins E, B.sub.2, and B.sub.6, crude drug extracts, karotin-solubilizing agents, germacides, and scalp-stimulating agents, all alleged to stimulate the growth of hair.
Another traditional treatment for the loss of hair has been hair transplantation. Briefly, plugs of skin containing hair are transplanted from areas of the scalp where the hair was growing to bald areas. This procedure is a costly one in addition to being time-consuming and relatively painful. Other non-drug approaches include ultra-violet radiation and exercise therapy.
Traditionally, one of the most common approaches to stimulating their growth has been in the area of drug therapy. However, the use of drugs in this regard has met with limited success. One of the most promising compositions for stimulating the growth of hair is disclosed by Upjohn in U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,812, which describes the use of a substance known as "Minoxidil." However, while the results generated through the use of Minoxidil have heretofore appeared promising, there is still a need in the art for improved compositions capable of stimulating the growth of hair in warm-blooded animals. The present invention fulfills this need, while further providing other related advantages.